How To Get Rid Of Your Teacher
by ChipmunksChipettes4Ever
Summary: When the origianl teacher of the chipmunks and chipettes gets fired, they get a new teacher who is..well...NOT THAT NICE! So in order to get him out, and their first teacher back in, they're gonna have to do some snooping! *On Hiatus*
1. Who Are You? Worst Teacher In The World!

**Hey Hey Hey it's your girl Andre! Just joking it's Andrea! But it rhymed! Haha! I've been thinking about this story for a long time and had to change it a lot before I actually put it up. It won't be too long, but it should be interesting. Sooo...enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1: Who Are You? The Worst Teacher In The World!**

The chipmunks and chipettes were in their homeroom class talking when Jeanette brought up what had been on her mind.

"Hey guys" she asked. "Did you hear about Ms. Finton?"

"No, what about her?" Celene asked.

"Well..I heard she got fired" Jeanette said.

"What? Why?" Felicia asked.

"No one really knows" Jeanette said. "They say it was something she did"

"Well what could she have done" Alvin asked. "She's the best teacher in the world"

"Oh no" Brittany said. "You know if Alvin compliments a teacher it _has_ to be bad"

"Well I say it's just a big fat lie" Tyler said. "Or a rumor"

"I hope so" Eleanor sighed.

Just then the classroom door flew open and hit the wall behind it. It hit it so hard the whole classroom went silent. It hit it so hard the Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor jumped and fell out of their seats.

"Are you guys alright" Theodore asked as he, Alvin, and Simon held out their hands for them to take.

"Yeah we're fine" Jeanette said as she and her sisters took their hands, but they were so shaken they had a little trouble getting up.

Just then a man walked into the room. He wore a tight black shirt, black pants, and black boots. He was white and had short blonde hair. His grey eyes scanned the class.

Everyone held their breath as they watched him walk to the desk and set down his black case. The only noise were his boots scuffing across the floor.

"Who are you!?" Brandon blurted out suddenly.

The class turned to him and them back to the scary man in the front.

The teacher turned to to look at Brandon, but then his eyes fell on Alvin, Simon, and Theodore who were on the floor and still holding Brittany's, Jeanette's, and Eleanor's hands.

His eyes stayed on them as he grabbed the yard stick that was laying on the desk. He walked over to them. No one moved a muscle.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly as he approached them.

"Oh uh..we were just helping them up sir" Simon explained as the brothers finally came to and helped the girls up.

Before they could let go of each others hands, the man stopped them.

"No PDA" he said quietly.

"What?" Alvin asked. "PDA? We were just helping them up!"

The man glared. "No...PDA!!" he yelled as he brought the yard stick above his head and brought hit down towards the six's hands.

The six gasped and tore their hands away from each other just as the ruler was about to hit them.

"Now sit down!" he yelled, his face red.

The six scurried to their seats.

"What was that all about" Celene whispered to Brittany as she sat down next to her.

"I don't know" Brittany whispered back.

"No talking!" the man snapped at Celene and Brittany.

They quickly shut their mouths. Kayla glared at the man. She didn't like the way he was speaking to his sister and friends. She was about to say something when Jeanette stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"No" she whispered.

Kayla sighed and sat back down, her glare never letting up.

The man walked back to his desk and slammed the yard stick down, making everyone in the classroom jump.

"Now as most of you probably know, Ms. Finton has been fired" he spat.

The chipmunks and chipettes glanced at each other.

"So I am now your teacher" he said.

The class gasped.

"Oh shut up!" the man said.

"Now my name is Mr. BabminskaBabaloo" he said.

"Huh?" was the word that echoed throughout the class.

"Mr. BabminskaBabaloo!!" he yelled. "And I will not be called Mr. B, Mr. Babaloo, or Mr. Babmiskaskaska!"

From the first row, Alvin, Brandon, Brittany, and Celene wiped their faces because Mr. B (I'm not spelling that ridiculous name that many times!) spit on them a little.

"Now I want everyone in here to start reading chapter whatever in your textbooks!" Mr. B yelled.

Eleanor slunk deeper in her seat. Mr. B noticed her. He slammed his fist on the desk.

"You!" he yelled. "Girl with the blond hair and the pigtails"

Eleanor's heart beat faster. "Y-yes" she answered.

"Why aren't you reading chapter whatever!" he yelled at her.

The chipmunks and chipettes along with the whole class watched, feeling sorry that sweet little Eleanor was about to get in trouble.

"W-well my g-guardian M-Miss Miller thought that my t-textbook was some sort of cheese and s-started grading it, t-then when it wasn't working s-she through it away." she explained. "B-Before I could g-get to it, the g-garbage truck had already taken it a-away"

Mr. B walked over to Eleanor. "Get up" he growled at her.

"W-what?" her eyes were getting wet.

"Get your ass out of that chair!" he screamed at her.

Now a few of the chipmunks and chipettes were starting to get pretty pissed off!

"Okay" Eleanor said as she quickly got up.

"Go to the front of the room!" he said pointing to the front of the classroom.

Eleanor speed-walked to the front of the class.

"Now I want 100 jumping jacks!" Mr. B yelled.

"What" Eleanor said stunned.

"Now!!" he yelled.

Eleanor immediately started to do them.

"Um excuse me" a voice with an attitude said from behind Mr. B.

He turned around to find a seething Kayla standing up with her fist balled.

"Mr. Baba.....Aloo....Ba-" Kayla struggled to say his name.

"Mr. BabminskaBabaloo" he corrected.

"Whatever" Kayla said.

"Sit down young lady" Mr. B said.

"No" Kayla snapped.

"Excuse me" Mr. B said.

"You have no right to talk to Eleanor like that" Kayla said.

"And you have no right to talk to me like that!" Mr B. said. "I am an adult and you are a child! No you get up here and do 100 jumping jacks with her!!"

"What!?" Kayla asked.

"You heard me!" he said. "Now!!"

Kayla cursed him under her breath as she made her way to the front of the class and started jumping next to Eleanor.

Kayla looked at her. Eleanor's eyes said 'Thanks for trying.'

"Honestly" Mr. B said. "What kind of idiot story is that? A woman would never be stupid enough to think that a book is cheese!"

"It's a true kind of idiot story!" Brittany yelled as she stood up. "Ms. Miller is my guardian too and I know for a fact that is something she would do!"

Mr. B glared at her.

"Ms. Miller is just a little confused as all" Brittany continued. "But you sir do not have the right to call her stupid!"

"If it wasn't obvious young lady, your doing jumping jacks too!!" Mr B yelled.

Brittany gasped before she stomped to the front of the room.

Everyone watched in horror as the three did jumping jacks in front of the room.

"Are you even allowed to make children do physical labor!" Kayla yelled angrily.

"I don't know, but I'm making you do it anyway" Mr. B said smugly.

Kayla scoffed and went back to jumping.

"Faster!" Mr. B suddenly yelled.

The girls sped up.

"I want those faster!" he yelled again.

The girls went faster.

"Faster!! I wanna see you sweat!!" he yelled.

The three chipettes went as fast as they could as they glared at Mr. B.

There were mixtures of shock and anger from the class. Mostly from the chipmunks and chipettes.

They were all thinking the same thing: _"We gotta get rid of this psychopath"_

**Well there you have it!! Chapter one is up!! This teacher seems like a drill sargent doesn't he? Isn't he just terrible. I got the name from combining the name of the European swimsuit model on an episode of iCarly, and an African substitute teacher I once had! LOLZ**

**Let me just say that the chipmunks and chipettes aren't just gonna sit and take this. THEY ARE GONNA GET RID OF THIS TEACHER! Even if they have to become....spies!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Breaking Into A Teacher's House

****

Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry for not updating this!

**But when I tell you I've been busy, I've been BUSY! To cut a long story short, I give you a million sorry's and let's just get on with the story!**

**Oh, and this story is just gonna have 3 chapters. So this is the second to last chapter. Sorry, but in the beginning I told you it wasn't gonna be very long! I just did this for my enjoyment and to help get over my writer's block.**

**Seriously, cause I did not think that I would get 13 reviews for one chapter! (That's a lot for me) (However I could have sworn I had 20...? I'm crazy) Thank you all for reviewing! You don't know how much that means to me! :)**

**Oh, and this story is cartoon version in case you didn't know.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Breaking In To A Teacher's House**

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG! _**(Or however the bell is supposed to sound)**

The school bell that signaled the end of school went off and all of the students quickly poured out of their classes. Especially the students in Mr. B's class.

The six chipmunks and chipettes walked out of the class with everyone else. Well, three of them walked. Eleanor, Kayla, and Brittany were being carried by Theodore, Tyler, and Alvin because they frankly couldn't feel their arms or legs from all of those jumping jacks.

Theodore didn't mind, but Alvin and Tyler were forced to do it.

"I'm so glad to be out of there." Celene said.

"Yeah I'm ready to go home." Brandon agreed heading towards the door.

"Wait." Kayla stopped him as she got out of Tyler's arms, finally able to feel her legs. "Your just gonna go home?" she questioned.

"...Yeah." Brandon said while looking at her like she was crazy. "I just said that."

Felicia rolled her eyes. "I think she meant your just going home without doing something about Mr. B." she said motioning towards the classroom door where Mr. B. was on his phone at his desk.

"What is there to do?" Alvin asked.

"Wow, he forced your girlfriend to do jumping jacks and you don't know what to do?" Tyler asked.

"Why don't we eavesdrop on his little conversation." Brittany said as she and Eleanor jumped out of their boyfriends arms.

"How are we gonna do that?" Jeanette asked pressing her ear to the door. "We can't hear anything out here."

"Oh Jeanette." Brittany said placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's like you don't know me at all."

"So then educate us oh wise and mighty Brittany." Simon said crossing his arms.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at Simon before she spoke. "We have to wait for the hallway to clear out before we make our move." she explained.

"Well how do you know Mr. B. is gonna be in the classroom for that long?" Theodore asked.

"Oh, I think he will." Eleanor said peeking through the door to see Mr. B. still on the phone with his shoes off, his feet on the desk, and eating a greasy chicken leg.

"Ew." everyone muttered.

* * *

Half an hour later the hallway was completely cleared out.

"Okay guys let's move." Celene said standing up from her spot on the floor.

"Wait, how are we going to get in there?" Cody asked. "It's not like we can just walk in."

"The air vent, duh." Kayla said like it should be obvious.

"How are we going to get up there?" Jeanette asked looking up at the nearest airvent. "We need a ladder."

"So let's get one out of the supply closet." Celene suggested.

The group jogged over to the nearest supply closet. Brandon tried to door. "Locked." he announced.

"No problem." Brittany said as she began fidgeting with her hair.

"Brittany this is no time to fix your hair." Eleanor said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not fixing my hair." Brittany mumbled as she kept fumbling with her auburn locks.

"Then what are you doing?" Theodore asked.

Brittany didn't answer. Instead she pulled a black bobby pin out of her hair.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Simon asked.

"I plan to pick the lock Simon." Brittany said slightly annoyed as she crouched down and began messing with the lock with the bobby pin.

"Oh please." Alvin said rolling his blue eyes. "Like Brittany Miller would know how to pick a lock when the only thing she does is shop and-"

_Click._

Alvin was cut off by the sound of the lock on the door clicking open. Brittany smirked at Alvin as she stood up and pushed the door open.

"You were saying." she said as she walked in and soon after came out with a ladder. She walked past him with that smirk still plastered on her face.

Alvin sighed and mumbled something under his breath before he followed her. Everyone laughed before they followed them.

"Okay." Brittany said as she placed the ladder under and air vent. "This vent leads directly to the classroom." she said pointing to the classroom door.

"Okay then let's get up there." Tyler said clapping his hands.

The boys let the girls go first, but soon all of them were up in the vents. After a few twists and turns, they were all directly above the classroom.

"Told you I knew where I was going." Brittany whispered smugly.

"Yeah, after you led us to three dead ends!" Kayla loud whispered.

"Shh!" Jeanette shushed them. "We have to be quiet."

"Why are we listening to his conversation anyway?" Felicia asked quietly.

"Cause we might hear something embarrassing that we can use against him." Brandon answered.

"Then let's shut up and listen!" Celene said getting annoyed.

Everyone was quiet as they listened to Mr. B.'s conversation.

"Yeah, I got rid of the Finton woman." they heard him say. (...) "By telling the super intendent that she's never in class and when she is she doesn't teach anything." (...) "I know but they didn't believe her." (...) Mr. B. laughed. "I can't believe they fell for my lie either!"

The chipmunks and chipettes gasped. "He framed her!" Felicia whispered loudly.

(...) "Yeah I don't really like my class." Mr. B. said.

"Well we don't like you either." Kayla said sassily.

"Yeah their a bunch of brats." (...) "They think it's okay to show PDA."

"We...were helping...them up!" Alvin whispered angrily.

"Yeah, but anyway I gotta got home to get the stuff." (...) "Then I'm coming back here to enjoy the night. (...) "Alright then call me back at ten." (...) "Bye."

With that, Mr. B. hung up. He then finished off his chicken leg and stood up and began fumbling with his keys.

"He's about to leave!" Celene whispered urgently.

"We have to get the ladder out of the hallway!" Kayla said before all of them began scrambling to get out of the vent.

About 30 seconds later they were all out. Brittany grabbed the ladder and basically threw it back into the supply closet. It made a loud crash.

Everyone glared at Brittany. So much for trying to be unnoticed by Mr. B.

"...What?" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

Everyone rolled their eyes as they ran into the closet, pulling Brittany with them, and quickly closed the door. Mr. B. came out right after that.

"Humph." he grunted. "I thought I heard something out here."

"Only someone who's not the sharpest tool in the shed wouldn't of heard that." Alvin mumbled from inside the closet. Simon elbowed him.

Mr. B. shrugged, locked the classroom door, and left the building. The chipmunks and chipettes came out of the closet.

"Hmm." Tyler mumbled. "What if we followed him home?"

"Are you kidding?" Jeanette blurted.

"No." Tyler said plainly. "We all want him fired right?"

"Yes!" everyone quickly replied.

"Well if we follow him home, maybe we can find something capable of getting him fired." Tyler explained.

"Well...I guess it's worth a shot." Simon said thinking it over.

"But wouldn't it be kinda of hard for us to follow him?" Eleanor asked. "It's not like we can drive or anything."

"So we'll just sneak into his car." Brandon said.

"So shouldn't we be out there by now?" Theodore asked.

Everyone looked at each other for about three seconds before they ran down the hallway and out the door.

"Oh no, he's getting in his car." Felicia said as they watched Mr. B. get in his car and start to drive away.

Brittany looked down and saw something that might work. "Hand me that rock." she said pointing to a rather large rock by Alvin's feet.

Alvin had to use two hands to pick it up. He handed it to Brittany. "Let's hope this works." she muttered.

"Your gonna try to throw that thing all the way to his car?" Celene asked in disbelief.

Brittany didn't answer. Instead she threw the rock as far as she could. It didn't go anywhere near the car, but it did hit a large branch on one of the biggest trees on campus.

The rock easily bent the branch, which fell across the parking lot onto the rear end of the car. It didn't mess the car up too bad, but enough to make Mr. B. angry.

Mr. B. excited his car. He yelled a few curse words before he shouted "Who did this!" to the sky.

Brittany motioned for the rest of the group to hide. Once they were, she stepped into view.

"I did!" she said like she was proud of it.

Mr. B. looked like he was about to explode. "You little rat!" he yelled before he started to chase her.

Brittany expected it as she laughed and ran around the school. It wasn't like most teachers to ever chase students when they were mad, but Mr. B. wasn't like other teachers.

"So maybe we should get in the car now." Celene said as she and everyone else came out from their hiding places.

"Yeah." everyone agreed as they ran across the parking lot to Mr. B.'s car.

Soon they were in the trunk of his car waiting for Brittany. It didn't take long for her to come around the corner, still laughing her head off.

She quickly got in the trunk and closed it, still giggling. "Oh what an idiot." she laughed. "He tripped halfway around the school."

This caused everyone to let out a few snickers of their own. But they quickly quieted down when Mr. B. came around the corner, panting very hard.

"Where are you!" he yelled. When he didn't get an answer he just said "Screw it." and walked over to his car.

Everyone stayed quiet as he got in the front seat, started the engine, and began driving.

* * *

"Can someone tell me why he's driving towards our neighborhood?" Brandon whispered as he looked out the window and recognized where they were.

"Please don't tell me he lives close to us." Brittany said hopefully.

Just then, the car stopped. Everyone peeked out the window to see they were on top of a really tall hill. Sure enough, it was in their neighborhood.

Mr. B. got out of the car and went to his door.

"I left the T.V. on." they heard him mutter as he opened his door. "This is my show!" he then said much like an excited girl as he stepped into his house.

Everyone rolled their eyes and listened.

Mr. B. glanced at his watch. "I can kill thirty minutes." he said before he stepped completely into his house and closed the door.

"Well I ain't staying in here for half an hour." Kayla said matter-of-factly as she opened the trunk and stepped out. "Hey I can see our houses from here." she said pointing down the hill to two houses side-by-side.

"Well what are we gonna do for thirty minutes?" Felicia asked as she sat on the bumper of Mr. B.'s car.

"Duh, break into his house." Celene said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Hey we only have thirty minutes to find something that could get him fired." she explained.

"Oh yeah." everyone said as they remembered what they snuck into his car for.

"Well let's go." Alvin said heading towards Mr. B.'s house.

"No way we're gonna break into some ones house looking like this." Tyler said.

"What are we supposed to look like?" Simon asked looking over everyone's outfits.

"Well it's almost sundown." Tyler said motioning towards the spot where the sun was almost below the horizon. "So I would think we wouldn't want to stand out with all these colors we're wearing." he explained.

Everyone looked down at their attire and understood. They were a rainbow of reds, yellows, blues, greens, pinks, purples, whites, blacks, and oranges.

"Especially if we're going to break into some ones house." Tyler added.

"Okay so what should we do?" Jeanette asked.

"Well our houses are right down there." Brittany said pointing down the hill. "I'm sure we all have some plain black clothes."

"Okay so let's go change, and meet back here in five minutes." Cody said.

Everyone nodded and started down the hill.

* * *

It was now 9:06 and completely dark. Everyone had met at the front of the house one minute ago. Now they were all trying to figure out how to get in.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Tyler, and Cody were at a window at the side of the house. They were now dressed appropriately. They were basically wearing black T-shirts and dark jeans.

The window was above their reach. So they did what anyone would do, gave each other boosts.

Tyler was the last one to get pulled up.

"Grab my hands Ty." Alvin quietly called as he held out his hands.

Tyler did so. Alvin had him halfway pulled up before he lost his grip and let go. Luckily Tyler was able to grab the ledge of the window.

"Don't worry." he said as he pulled himself up and sat on the ledge. "I'm stealthy, like a ninja riding a panther."

Tyler proceeded in getting through the window by standing up. He was about to jump down when he lost his footing and fell face-first onto the floor.

The boys stared at him. "Yeah, more like a clown riding a hippo." Alvin said as Simon helped him up.

Tyler stood up and glared at Alvin before he asked "Where are the girls?"

"In the kitchen." Kayla answered as she and the other five chipettes walked in from the kitchen.

They were now appropietly dressed in black as well. But a few things were different. Brittany was wearing a black tank top and black skirt. Jeanette was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and skirt, as was Eleanor. Celene was wearing a black short sleeved T-shirt and skirt. Kayla was wearing a black short sleeved T-shirt and dark jean short shorts. **(I swear Kayla will not wear any kind of bottom unless it's short short or mini.) **And Felicia was wearing a plain black dress.

Instead of using their signature color hair accessories, they had black ones. (If you don't know what I mean: Brittany: black bow, Jeanette: black ribbon, Eleanor: black bows, Celene: black bow, Kayla: black barrette, Felicia: black headband.)

"What? How did you get in?" Simon asked.

"The back door was open." Celene said simply, then laughed. "We're not robbing a bank guys." she said noticing that they had come in through a window.

The chipmunks smiled sheepishly. "Where's Brandon?" Cody then asked.

Just then, Brandon slid down from the ceiling. His back had a wire hooked to it. The wire was hooked to something that was in the air vent.

"What's up." he said to everyone who was staring blankly at him.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why you have Tyler's...whatever that is." Theodore said.

Brandon smirked. "Just to show Tyler that he's not the only one capable of using things like this." he said looking at his brother.

"I say again, we are not robbing a bank guys!" Celene said. "Just breaking into a crazy teacher's house."

"Speaking of which, let's go keep a lookout." Felicia said as she took her sister's hand and quietly led her down the hall.

"So you think you know how to use that Brandon?" Tyler asked stepping up to his brother.

"Yes I do." Brandon said crossing his arms in the air. **(In case you didn't know: Brandon looks like he's on his stomach in the air, not standing up on air. So...he's hoizontal, not vertical. ...Like Freddie was on that iCarly episode when they broke into Nevel's house.)**

"Well then show me how you get down." Tyler ordered.

"Fine." Brandon said and began fumbling with the hook on his back. Then realization struck him. He didn't know how to get down.

He sighed.

"Can't get down can we?" Tyler smirked.

"Whatever." Brandon muttered.

"Mr. B. is coming!" Celene whispered urgently as she and Felicia ran back into the room.

Everyone began going to different hiding places around the room.

"Someone get me down!" Brandon whispered loudly.

"No time." Felicia whispered. "Don't move."

"Thanks for that tip." Brandon whispered back harshly.

Then Mr. B. walked into the room crying and "boo-hoo'ing." Everyone stayed still and quiet. Mr. B. walked into his kitchen and opened his refrigerator. The light from the refrigerator seeped into the living room, making everyone duck further into their hiding places. Mr. B. pulled out a tub of ice cream, (Don't ask why it was in his fridge and not his freezer) got a spoon, closed his fridge, and walked back into whatever room he was watching T.V.; still crying and weeping like a little girl.

"Man, what's he watching, soap operas?" Alvin asked and he looked up from his place behind the couch.

"Come on, we don't have much time to look for something to get him fired." Brittany said as she came out of her hiding place and headed towards the stairs.

Everyone else followed.

"Um, hello? What about me?" Brandon asked holding out his arms.

"Oh yeah." Celene said as she was about to go help him. But Tyler stopped her. "No, let him stay there." he told her while smirking at his brother. Brandon glared.

Celene gave her boyfriend an apologetic glance before she followed everyone upstairs.

Brandon sighed once he was alone. "I...guess I do kinda deserve this."

* * *

"Ugh, there has got to be something up here that can get Mr. B. fired." Kayla said as she Jeanette, Eleanor, Brittany, Celene, and Felicia looked through Mr. B.'s room.

The boys were in some other room.

"Would this work?" Celene giggled as she brought out a disco outfit that was in Mr. B.'s closet.

"No, that's more for blackmail." Felicia said. "...But keep it anyway."

"Jeanette, check in one of his drawers." Brittany said to her sister.

"Okay." Jeanette nodded as she walked over to a brown drawer by Mr. B.'s bed. She opened it.

Since it was dark, she couldn't really see what was in it. "What's this?" she murmured. She pulled out one of the fabrics and lifted them up.

Eleanor turned and realized what Jeanette had in her hands. Her eyes widened. "Uh...Jeanette." she said.

But by then Jeanette had already realized what she was holding. She let out a surprised scream as she dropped the pair of Mr. B.'s underpants.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't look in here anymore." Brittany said as she took her now shaking sister's shoulders and led her out of the room.

"Yeah, let's go see if the guys found anything." Kayla suggested as they started to leave the room.

Halfway down the hallway, the chipmunks popped out of nowhere. After the girls screamed, they glared at the boys.

"What are you trying to do, give us heart attacks?" Brittany whispered loudly.

Before the boys could reply, Celene cut them off. "Whatever." she said. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Nothing really..." Brandon started. The girls sighed.

"Except a box marked 'Deeply Personal Items'." Alvin finished motioning to a large brown box by his feet. This time the girls gasped.

"We could use this!" Jeanette said excitedly.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"...Not sure yet, but we could use it." Jeanette answered shyly.

"Yeah, you'd better keep it." Eleanor said. Alvin picked up the box.

"Come on, our thirty minutes are probably almost up." Cody said as he started back down the stairs with everyone else following.

"Great, you guys are back." Brandon said once he saw his friends. "Now can you PLEASE get me down!"

Before anybody could do anything, they heard footsteps. And they were rapidly approaching. No one had tome to hide around the room. Everyone started to panic.

"Brandon, don't move!" Celene said before she randomly opened a closet door by the stairs and scrambled inside with everyone else.

Everyone could have sworn they heard something fall in the closet. But no one had time to think about it when they heard the footsteps enter the room along with more crying.

Everyone rolled their eyes in the dark as they crouched down against the back wall. All huddled up together, trying to stay quiet.

Brandon stayed as still as he could. The fact that it was dark and Mr. B. was still crying his eyes out were probably the only things that saved his butt.

Mr. B. was in the kitchen slowly putting the ice cream tub back before he realized it was empy. So he slowly made his way over to the trashcan and dumped the empty tub. Then he moved to put the spoon away. Very...slowly...

Meanwhile, back in the closet.

"Alvin, stop tickling my foot." Brittany said as she felt something brush across the top of her foot.

"Yeah, you too Tyler." Kayla whispered. "Theodore, would you mind not brushing against my arm?" "Simon, that kinda of tickles." "Cody, your rubbing against my side."

"Um...girls?" Simon whispered. "None of us are touching you."

Celene's heart started to thump. _"Please let this not be like in the movies."_ she prayed as she shakily moved her hand across the wall, feeling for a light switch. When she finally found it, she flipped it on.

The light wasn't really bright. It just let off a dim glow. But it was more than enough for everyone to see what was "tickling" the girls.

Every single one of the girls almost screamed their lungs out by what they saw, unless the boys had quickly slapped their hands over their mouths. Even though they were pretty freaked out too.

It turns out what they thought they heard fall in the closet, was actually a tarantula farm! (You know, like an ant farm. Just with tarantulas.) And now about eight of them were crawling around the closet. And not just around the closet, on them too.

The girls whimpered into the boys' hands as they tried to stay quiet.

Back outside the closet, Brandon held his breath as he watched Mr. B. slowly pull his car keys and fumble with them for what seemed like five minutes. When he finally got the right key, he put it in the lock and started to turn it.

_"Come on old man."_ Brandon thought as he watched.

The lock clicked, signaling the door could be opened. Mr. B. turned the handle and opened it. Still crying...

Back inside the closet, the girls had heard the door open and were about to scream again.

"Shh." Alvin shushed them. "Wait until the door closes." he whispered as he watched one of the huge spiders crawl up Celene's arm. Which clearly freaked her out even more.

Brandon watched as Mr. B. stepped outside and slowly closed the door...

"AHHH!"

Brandon flinched as an ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the house before all six of the chipettes burst out of the closet shaking..._tarantulas_ off of them?

The chipmunks were doing the same thing, but they really weren't as freaked out as the chipettes were. It's just something about girls and spiders.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Brittany kept repeating as she kept shaking herself. "I can't stay in this crazy man's house for one more second!" she yelled as she headed for the door. The rest of the chipettes quickly followed.

"I'm going to take a three hour shower!" the boys heard Celene scream once they were outside.

The chipmunks shrugged and followed. Brandon crossed his arms and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened again.

"S-Sorry Brandon." Celene stuttered, still shaking. She walked into the kitchen and came out with a _ginormous_ pair of scissors. "I'm not even gonna ask why he has scissors this big." she said as she walked over to were Brandon was and cut the string.

He fell to the ground with a "_oof."_ Celene dropped the scissors on the couch, grabbed Brandon's hand, pulled him up, and ran for the door. Desperate to get out of Mr. B.'s haunted house of horrors.

* * *

**Boo Ya Baby! I am DONE! Well you know, with this chapter.**

**Soooooo...HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I am personally pretty proud of this chapter. I think it's a LOT better than the first one! Just goes to show, a writer can come a LONG way in a short time. :)**

**So the next chapter will sadly be the last. It's when the chipmunks and chipettes put a plan into action! **

**I worked REALLY hard on this chapter!**

**So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!**

**Please? I'll give you a cookie! :D**


End file.
